Why Not?
by Gail Hutchens
Summary: Ray is fascinated with the mayor's son Barrett, but is too shy to express his feelings. After all, neither Barrett nor his own family would approve of the feelings that Ray has been hiding, right?


Why Not?- Chapter One

The waves crashed against the shore angrily, spraying tiny droplets of water all over

Ray's face. He was standing on the dock at the Alvarna harbour, the sun not yet risen

over the horizon, watching the sky turn from deep blue to its paler counterpart. In the

boy's hand was a mug filled with sweet hot chocolate, with steam reaching its wispy fingers for the sky.

Because of the ocean's roar, the young doctor-in-training didn't hear the footsteps

coming from behind him. It was only when they were coming next to him that he

noticed. His pink hair, which was loose from its usual ribbons, flew around his head as

he turned to look at the newcomer. A few drops of the hot chocolate splashed onto the

wooden planks beneath his feet, and onto the tips of his boots.

"Oh, h-hello," he said shyly, smiling at the person who had appeared next to him.

Barrett, the mayor's son, with his messy brown hair and bright blue eyes, the colour of

the sky, merely grunted at the younger boy and continued on with his business. He set

down the tackle box on the dock and opened it.

"Good morning," Ray said cheerfully, although his checks were still tinted rose.

There was something about Barrett's surliness and rough manner that made him

nervous. However, he felt an urge to talk to him, so, despite that fact that he didn't have

anything he thought was important to say, he moved forward. "So, uh,

y-you're fishing this morning?" He mentally kicked himself.

"Yeah," the other replied, putting bait on his hook. He didn't notice when Ray huffed

a sigh of relief at having his awkward comment go unnoticed. The pink haired boy

looked curiously at what Barrett was doing and tilted his head to one side. He had never

been fishing and was interested in how it was done.

"Can I watch you?" He asked, pleased that he hadn't stuttered when he spoke. The

tall boy who was now tossing his line into the water nodded and seemed to forget about

the doctor. The doctor, however, definitely did not forget about the fisher. The way that

he concentrated on the water where his hook was intently was captivating to Ray, and

he found himself gazing into his face often. Without anyone to distract him from his task,

the mayor's son wasn't so harsh and sat relaxed against a post.

After what seemed like a few minutes to the young doctor, Barrett stood up to leave, his

bucket full of fish. "Good job!" Ray cheered, and then blushed heavily. He sounded

childish to himself, and that was one thing he definitely didn't want the tall young man to

think of him as.

Barrett looked over at the boy and nodded his acknowledgement of the

congratulations. Then, experiencing an inner battle, he smiled and said, "Would you like

some?"

Ray was surprised by his offer while at the same time thrilled by the smile. Never

had he gotten a smile from the man, and he hadn't expected it today. "I-I would love

some!" He answered, beaming. However, in a moment his face fell. "I can't carry it,

though." He said in a small voice. He looked very disappointed.

Barrett sighed and looked down at his boots. "I guess I can carry it to your house for

you." He grunted. Ray flushed. There was something about the image of Barrett in his

home that made him excited.

"Oh, thank you!" He exclaimed and had to hold himself back from hugging the other.

He didn't think that Barrett would appreciate that very much, and he didn't want to make

him uncomfortable or angry. "It won't be out of your way, will it?" The doctor-in-training

desperately hoped not; he was looking forward to having Barrett in his home, even if it

was just to drop a fish off.

"No, it's fine," he said gruffly and Ray smiled. They walked silently for a bit down the

cobbled street. Ray followed the man even though it was his house that they were going

to. Barrett had lived here in whole life, while Ray and his family has just moved to

Alvarna five years ago. His mother, Natalie, had just finished medical school in Kardia,

where she trained with the esteemed Doctor Edward. Right after she had gotten her

licence, the young woman moved her, his older sister, Alicia, and himself to this quiet

town. She had opened this clinic and trained him as a doctor. Alicia had not stayed

around the house long enough for Natalie to teach her; she earned a bit of money

by "fortune-telling" by the pier.

In almost no time at all, the two were standing in front of the door to that clinic.

Because he was holding the fishing gear and the bucket full of fish, Barrett couldn't

open the door. Ray rushed past him to let the mayor's son inside.

"Oh, hello dears," Natalie said kindly when she saw her son and Barrett enter. Ray

smiled at her and motioned that they were going upstairs. Seeing that Barrett was only

going to grunt, she nodded and waved as they disappeared up the staircase. Ray ran

up the steps and stood like a bird on his tiptoes waiting for Barrett.

"Where's the fridge?" He asked, holding a large salmon over his shoulder. Ray

jumped over to the refrigerator and held the door open for him to place the fish inside.

With a grunt, the brunette slid the large fish off of his shoulder and onto an empty shelf.

Ray saw his arms flex with muscles and he held in a shout. He wanted to feel those

arms around him, but he looked down at his boots and tried to rid his face of the blush

capturing it.

"W-would you like something t-to eat and drink?" He asked, flustered. His face was

still red, but he looked up to see his answer.

"Just a drink," he replied, sitting down. Ray blushed some more when he realised that it

was the chair that he usually sat in. He looked at the rugged face and the loose front of

the white shirt, wet with sea water and sweat.

"O-okay, um, I have, uh, tea and milk and water and, uh, orange juice-" he started to

list out all the drinks he saw lined up in the fridge. However, he was cut off by Barrett's

response.

"Just water," he said quickly, tracing a grain in the wooden tabletop with his finger.

His hair fell away from his face and his chest rose and fell so that it was visible

underneath his white shirt. This sight sent a shiver through Ray, and he was glad he

was looking in the fridge, because he was blushing again. The young doctor told himself

to calm down, but he was still red when he handed the glass to Barrett.

"Thanks," he said, taking the drink. He looked at the boy's pink face but said nothing.

Ray sat down opposite the mayor's son and gazed at the tabletop, not trusting himself

to look at Barrett. He could tell that he was being watched, and felt mildly

uncomfortable. However, the thought of Barrett looking at him made the boy want to

impress him. He sat up straight and smiled a weak, yet very sincere, smile. Barrett's

face was rough, but clear. His eyes were a bright, mystifying blue, and his lips, wet from

the water he had just drank, were tantalising. He felt butterflies flapping desperately to

get out of his stomach when he looked at them, and started to lean across the table,

hypnotised. But Barrett stood up and grabbed his fishing tools.

"Bye," he said gruffly, and stomped down the stairs. Ray shook himself out of the

daze he was in and followed him to open the door.

"Good-bye!" He called to the tall man. "See you tomorrow!" He didn't close the door

until he could no longer see him.

"That was nice that he came to visit." Natalie said from behind her son. "Are you two

friends?" Ray continued to look at the door, and tried to forget that feeling he had when

he looked at Barrett.

"No, he just...came over." Ray said awkwardly. He knew Natalie wouldn't accept that

answer, but he dashed up the stairs before she could question him further. Once in the

safety of his own room, the boy stared into the mirror above his dresser. His pink hair

was loose and his face a matching shade. 'Why did I think that?' He thought, looking

intently back at his reflection. 'I hope he didn't notice.' But deep in his heart, in a place

he didn't often go, he wanted Barrett to notice him, even if it was just to see his blush

and confusion whenever he was around.


End file.
